The number and types of electronic devices that are commercially available have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. The functionality that each of these devices packs in has increased as well.
Much of this increased functionality is generated by components, circuits, and other apparatus that may be located on a main logic board, or motherboard, in the device. Additional functionality may be included by inserting additional device components inside a device's housing. These additional device components may connect to the components, circuits, and other apparatus on the main logic board.
The additional device components may connect to the main logic board using wires. For example, these wires may be connected to an additional device component on one end, and a plug on the second end. Specifically, each of these wires may be crimped using a wire crimp. The wire crimps may then be inserted into a crimp terminal pug. The crimp terminal plug may be inserted into a crimp terminal receptacle. The crimp terminal receptacle may be attached to a main logic board. Contacts in the crimp terminal plug may connect and form electrical pathways from the wire crimps to the main logic board.
On occasion, it may be desirable to connect two of the crimp terminal receptacle contacts together. One way of doing this is to use a wire jumper. That is, a wire may be crimped using a crimp on each end. Each end of the wire may then be inserted into a crimp terminal plug, thereby forming the desired connection.
But the use of these wires may provide a connection between a main logic board and an additional device component that has an undesirable appearance. For example, the use of such a wire may make it appear that a design error had been committed, and that a wire jumper had been employed to correct the error. This may provide an undesired, and incorrect, impression to users.
Thus, what is needed are apparatus that may be able to connect two crimp terminal receptacle contacts in a wire-free manner. It may also be desirable that this apparatus be able to be readily manufactured.